In your arms
by Starri Night
Summary: Ahiru awakes to find herself human again, and staring into the green eyes she couldn't forget. Fakir X Ahiru song fic.


If you're not the one

A/N: Wow! I wrote this on a whim and it turns out to be my most read story! Hope any new readers like it! I really appreciate comments so if you could spend about 3 seconds I

_If you're not the one_

Fakir looked at the sleeping girl in his bed as she sighed and flipped her strawberry hair across the pillow. He had written his last story, to bring Ahiru back to human form, earlier that day.

_Then why does my soul feel glad today?_

He felt a smile tug his lips as he saw her aqua eyes open to see his room. She slowly turned her head until she saw him sitting at the foot of the bed, wearing only a pair of shorts.

_If you're not the one_

Ahiru looked into the emerald eyes of Fakir and she felt the tears spill out of her eyes. His mouth fell open in shock, not used to seeing someone cry at the sight of him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his hand reaching up to caress her cheek and wipe away her tears.

_Then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

"Oh Fakir," Ahiru whispered as she took his hand in both of hers. She had never noticed how well their hands fit together. She threw her arms around his neck and began to sob into his warm shoulder. "I never thought… that I could…. Come back!"

"I couldn't live without you, Baka," he whispered.

_If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

Fakir could do nothing but hold Ahiru as her tears ran down his chest. He noticed water running through her hair and was surprised to find he was crying with her. He had missed her so much in the months she had been a duck.

_You never know what the future brings, but I know you're here with me now_

_We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with_

Ahiru lifted her head and, without thinking or caring what his reaction would be, kissed him. She had imagined this moment over and over but never once had she dared to pray that he would do what he did. Wrapping his arms around Ahiru, Fakir crushed her against his chest.

_I don't wanna run away but I cant take it I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms_

For a moment Ahiru couldn't comprehend what was happening but she quickly realized what it was. She loved him. They had fought together for Mytho but, in the end, it was Fakir who she truly loved, just as the Prince loved Rue. She ran her hand through his messy hair, removing the hair tie as they separated.

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head_

The look of confusion on Ahiru's face as she saw the wetness on Fakir's cheeks made him laugh. "You've seen me cry before you know." He ran his hand across his face before looking her over again; she was wearing one of his shirts that came just above her knees.

_If you're not for me then why does this distance name my life  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

"I've never seen you're scar so close," Ahiru mumbled as she ran her fingers down the discolored skin along Fakir's chest, causing him to shiver slightly. Her hand moved up to his face where she traced his lips.

_I don't know why you're so far away but I know this much is true  
We'll make it through and I hope you are the one I share my life with_

"Could you do something for me?" She asked quietly.

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

"Anything,"

_And I pray that you're the one I build my home with_

"Hold me,"

_I hope I love you all my life_

Fakir put his arms around Ahiru and lay her down so they were side by side, his face in her hair.

_I don't wanna run away but I cant take it I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms_

Ahiru was reminded of the dance they shared at the bottom of the Lake of Despair, the closest she had been to Fakir. Until now.

_Cause I miss you body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and I pray for the strength to stand today_

She fastened her lips to his once again to be rewarded with his soft sigh. His arms tightened around her as Fakir deepened their kiss.

'I never want to leave his arms,' Ahiru thought.

_Cause I love you whether it's wrong or right and though I cant be with you tonight  
And though my heart is by your side_

"Ahiru," Fakir whispered against her lips.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

_I don't wanna run away but I cant take it I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
Is there anyway that I can stay in your arms_

Ahiru smiled, "I think I've always loved you Fakir. Don't ever stop holding me." She buried her face in his bare shoulder once again while her hands encircled his neck.

"Never," Fakir promised as Ahiru relaxed into sleep once again. "I'll never let you go again."


End file.
